


The Three Basketeers

by LdyBastet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a half-baked plan, which leads to Kagami's bedroom.





	The Three Basketeers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and encouragement by misumaru. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The original manga is written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and was published in Shounen Jump. I'm just using the characters to illustrate my naughty thoughts and fantasies. No disrespect intended, and I'm not earning any money from writing fiction. No person, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Himuro watched the game intently. The tournament was starting in just a couple of days, so they'd arrived in Tokyo a little early, taking the opportunity to spy on their rivals. Kagami Taiga was making another fast drive, turning, spinning around one of his opponents, and dunking the ball. Again. Himuro hated seeing just how good his childhood friend had become. It irritated him. He'd been the one to introduce him to game!

"... fuck you, Taiga," Himuro muttered under his breath.

"Eh? Muro-chin wants to fuck Kagami?" Murasakibara asked, his usual drawl sounding like he was half asleep, as always. Maybe he was, Himuro thought, since he'd completely misunderstood Himuro's cursing. Maybe the snacks he was eating distracted him too much to realize that Himuro was annoyed?

"Why would I want that?" But Murasakibara just shrugged. He was probably wondering the same thing, Himuro thought. He knew Murasakibara didn't like Kagami.

Himuro looked back to the court. To be honest though, Kagami was looking fine. Himuro remembered having had some conflicted and frustrating thoughts about his friend as a younger teen, especially when he was trying to sleep. Now that he knew more about himself and had explored some, he understood those thoughts a lot better. Perhaps Murasakibara wasn't entirely wrong? Himuro smiled. Having sex with Kagami Taiga wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He did have a pretty nice arse. "I don't think he'd just say yes if I asked him."

Murasakibara shrugged again. "Then trick him?"

"Atsushi, sometimes you're a genius."

Murasakibara nodded and opened a new bag of chips, watching the game disinterestedly.

 

Himuro didn't really have a plan, but he'd bribed Murasakibara with snacks to go with him to the street basket court near where Kagami lived. He thought he'd play it by ear, knowing Kagami as well as he did - knowing how he reacted to taunting, to challenges, to obstacles, to teasing... But perhaps he'd need another player, either on the court or as part of whatever plan he came up with. Most of all though, he didn't want to get lost again and have to wander around the streets trying to find the right building... 

They found Kagami there, just like Himuro had hoped. "Practicing alone again, Taiga? Are your team mates tired of you?" 

Kagami turned his head in surprise. "Tatsuya! What the hell are you doing here?"

Himuro shrugged. "In Tokyo? There's a tournament, remember?" He ignored that Kagami might have meant why he was so close to where he lived. "Come on, play a game with me?" He grabbed the ball from Kagami and bounced it a few times, challenging him. Then Himuro made his move and drove past Kagami and shot the ball. "Or are you too scared?" he asked to rile Kagami up, taking the ball again when it bounced back towards him.

"Scared? Scared of you?" Kagami's eyes narrowed and he got a scary grin on his face. "No way. I'll take you on any time." He gestured in Murasakibara's direction. "But two against one? A little unfair."

Himuro smiled. "I don't think he feels like playing."

"Let's play then!"

"First one to get more than one basket ahead wins!" Himuro feinted to the right, then dove past Kagami on the left. Or he tried to, because Kagami didn't fall for it, blocking him. The game moved on, Kagami scoring, then Himuro, then Kagami... back and forth. Meanwhile, Murasakibara was busy eating Pocky.

"Muro-chin? How long is this going to take?"

Himuro knew he was pushing it. If Murasakibara got too bored, he might just leave. "Five more minutes," he said, looking questioningly at Kagami who nodded.

"Sure, but I'll win over your crusty arse before then!" Kagami grinned.

"Speaking of arses," Himuro said as he was blocking Kagami's path. "If you win, you can have my arse any way you want, but if I win, I'll have yours." Kagami looked shocked at first, but a look of curiosity was growing on his face, along with a smile. "So you'd better try harder, or I'll fuck you through the mattress when we're done here."

"Hah!" Kagami was grinning now. "I won't lose!"

The game intensified, both of them trying their best now that there was something at stake. Himuro didn't even know if Kagami was actually interested in sex with a guy, but what better way to find out? Himuro had made one basket and had managed to steal the ball from Kagami, so now was his chance. Kagami was in the way though, protecting the basket, and Himuro moved back to shoot from a bit of a distance. The ball flew towards the basket, and Himuro knew that it was going to go in. 

"Time's up."

"What?" Himuro turned to Murasakibara as the ball finally went through the net.

Murasakibara stood there, hands in his pockets. "Time's up. Basket doesn't count."

"But. I was winning!" Himuro couldn't believe it. Why was Murasakibara cock-blocking him? If he didn't win and time was up, then Kagami didn't win either and no one would have anyone's arse. 

Murasakibara shrugged. "Muro-chin said five minutes. It's been five minutes."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kagami growled, seemingly as unhappy with the situation as Himuro was. "So no one won?"

"Kagami got one point more."

Himuro blinked. Had Murasakibara actually counted their points while eating his snacks? "Uh. Okay..."

"Yes!" Kagami raised his fist in a celebratory gesture, then he looked at Himuro, as if he'd just remembered what he'd actually won. "Oh... right. Um." He actually looked a little embarrassed.

Himuro smiled at him. "Well, congratulations. I guess my arse is yours for the evening then." It would have been nice to fuck Kagami - topping him in the bed, if not on the court - but getting fucked by him worked too. Himuro would make the best out of the situation, and there were ways to be in control from the bottom as well. 

Kagami looked everywhere else but on Himuro, then his gaze landed on Murasakibara. "What about him then?"

"What about him? He's coming with us." Himuro retrieved the ball and handed it to Kagami.

"No, he's not." 

"Yes, he is. Someone has to make sure you get your prize."

Kagami looked suspicious. "Wouldn't that be needed if you'd won, to make sure I wouldn't run away?"

Himuro laughed. "Well, don't you want to make sure that _I_ don't run off before you get to enjoy your winnings?"

Kagami looked at Murasakibara again. "Hmm. Okay... I can't argue with that." He led the way towards his apartment. "But that giant is not getting anywhere close to my arse!"

"I don't want your arse," Murasakibara said. "Do you have any ice-cream?"

 

Himuro noted that Kagami hesitated slightly before he unlocked the door to his apartment, giving them both a quick look over his shoulder, but then the moment passed and he opened the door wide for them to step inside. They got their shoes off, and as soon as Kagami straightened up, Himuro pushed him up against the wall, diving straight in for a kiss. He met little resistance, but also very little response at first. But as he pushed his tongue between Kagami's lips, it seemed like Kagami caught up, and he kissed him back. Himuro reached down and rubbed the heel of his hand over Kagami's crotch. When they broke apart, Kagami's face was a little flushed and he quickly looked away. 

"Come on in..."

"Thanks. Um, you wouldn't happen to have any snacks, do you?" Himuro threw Murasakibara a look. It was maybe a good idea to keep him occupied and happy? Himuro did feel a little responsible for him, dragging him all this way just so he could get into Kagami's pants... He realised that now that he had Kagami where wanted him, Murasakibara's role in this adventure was undefined. 

Kagami went into the kitchen, and they could hear him open the fridge and what was probably the pantry. He came back with a box of pocky, some ice-cream, and a bag of chips. Himuro thanked him and handed Murasakibara the items. That should be enough for, what, ten minutes, if Murasakibara ate slowly. Himuro hoped it would be long enough.

"So, Taiga, where's the bedroom?" Himuro grinned at him. He didn't want to give Kagami time to change his mind.

"You really were serious?"

"Of course." Himuro smirked. "Didn't that kiss convince you?" 

Kagami opened a door to reveal his bedroom, not as tidy as the rest of the apartment, but it had a bed, a desk, and a chair. Enough for what Himuro had planned. He started undressing as he stepped inside, then began pulling at Kagami's clothes. "Come on. It's better to do this naked." He caught Kagami's lips in another kiss. Kagami nodded, momentarily distracted from the fact that Murasakibara had also entered the room and sat down at his desk. He was munching on the snacks Kagami had given him while he watched them undress.

When they were naked, Kagami realised they weren't alone. "Hey, I didn't say he could watch."

Himuro took Kagami's cock in his hand and gave it a light stroke. "Don't mind him... He's just going to make sure I do this right..." Kagami still didn't look convinced, but as Himuro kept touching him, his eyes lost some of their focus. Himuro quite liked the idea of Murasakibara watching him get fucked, but he wasn't about to let Kagami know that. 

"Do you have lube?" Himuro asked. Kagami nodded and took a bottle out from under the bed. "Good!" Himuro had brought lube with him, just in case, but he'd realized it would look a little too planned if he'd produced that out of his pocket. He pushed Kagami back onto the bed, and sat down in front of him, holding Kagami's gaze as he licked his lips and leaned down. When he took Kagami's cock between his lips, there was an audible gasp, and then Kagami moaned. 

Himuro bobbed his head, letting Kagami's cock slide in and out of his mouth, teasing the satin-soft skin with his tongue in every way he could. While he did so, he reached for the lube with his free hand, and managed to get the cap open without losing his rhythm. Once he had his fingers coated, he reached behind him, arched his back and inserted one finger into his own arse. 

He sighed softly around Kagami's cock while he prepared himself. He pushed another finger inside, thinking about how it was going to feel with Kagami's cock instead. Kagami had a sizeable cock with a light, smooth bend upwards, but he was nowhere near the size of Murasakibara. Variation was the spice of life, right? Himuro's cock twitched, as if to agree, or perhaps to complain about being ignored. Himuro pushed his fingers deeper, sucking Kagami greedily. Kagami's moans were louder now, and his hand was moving through Himuro's hair. 

Himuro decided he was ready, and pulled his fingers out and let Kagami slip from his mouth. Kagami gave a disappointed groan, but when Himuro moved up on the bed, standing on all fours, he seemed to get the idea and got behind him, grabbing his hips.

"You sure?" Kagami asked, his voice thick with arousal. 

Himuro nodded. "Fuck me." There was a slight moment, then cold and slick lube dripped over Himuro's hole. Apparently, Kagami wanted to make sure they had enough. Himuro wiggled his arse. "Come on, Taiga."

He moaned as Kagami entered him, and he grabbed hold of the bedding as Kagami started fucking him with deep thrusts. He could feel every inch of Kagami as he moved, rubbing deliciously against his sensitive insides. Sharp breaths, moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the almost obscene, wet sounds of the lube drowned out the crunching of chips in the background...

Hot pleasure spread through Himuro's body, and he reached down between his legs to stroke his aching cock. He did it slowly though; he didn't want to come too soon. He wanted to out-last Kagami at least. 

There was a hand in his hair, a big hand. It pulled his face up, to meet Murasakibara's big cock. Himuro was surprised at first - he hadn't expected Murasakibara to finish his snacks quite so soon, but maybe he had enjoyed watching more than Himuro had thought. He opened his mouth to let it inside, moaning. Sucking Murasakibara always made his jaw hurt, but Himuro found it kind of hot. Kagami's thrusts pushed him forward, and more of Murasakibara's cock was pushed into his mouth. It was hard to breath, but Himuro didn't care. He had both his holes filled, and intense pleasure washed over him in waves, again and again, louder, stronger... He wiggled his tongue as he sucked Murasakibara hard. 

Kagami moaned loudly, and where Himuro previously had felt his balls slap against his own, it changed as Kagami's balls tightened up, just like Himuro's. Himuro pushed back, wanting as much of him as possible. Kagami slammed hard into him, fingers digging into Himuro's hips. His thrusts lost their rhythm, getting erratic. Himuro stroked his cock harder, faster...

Then Kagami slammed into him again with something akin to a growl, and Himuro could feel him coming inside him, filling him. Himuro gasped and twisted his hand on his cock just so, tightening his fingers, and then he came as well, bright sparks erupting behind his eyelids, moan muffled by Murasakibara's cock. 

"C'mon Muro-chin..." Murasakibara's voice was low and deep, his hand in Himuro's hair tightening as he fucked Himuro's mouth deep enough to almost gag him. Himuro reached up with his now come-wet hand and closed it around the shaft of Murasakibara's cock, intent on getting him to come as well. 

It took a minute, perhaps two, but then Murasakibara groaned and Himuro had to swallow as his mouth was flooded with slightly bitter come. He made a mental note to feed Murasakibara more fruit-based snacks to improve the flavour...

 

Himuro collapsed on the bed and rolled over onto his back. He had come all over, and he was sure that Kagami was going to have to change the sheets. Kagami lay down next to him, both of them looking up at the ceiling. It felt a little like when they were kids, lying on the grass and looking up at the clouds - but totally different. 

"How did you manage that...?" Kagami made a gesture in Murasakibara's direction. 

Himuro grinned. "Practice."

"Kagami needs a bigger bed," Murasakibara complained from his squeezed in position at the headboard. "There's not room for three people."

Kagami's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "No. No, I'm not getting a bigger bed so you can fit onto it. In fact, I think I'm going to get a smaller one!"

Murasakibara shrugged. "Suit yourself. There's always the floor." Himuro craned his neck to look at Murasakibara, a little surprised at his comment, and he thought he saw Murasakibara wink at him. It was barely there, but that was definitely a wink... Murasakibara had apparently committed to helping Himuro fuck Kagami, and since Kagami fucked Himuro this time, technically, they hadn't yet achieved their goal. Himuro smiled to himself. Murasakibara was the best kind of friend.


End file.
